A Prince
by blodgharmdrottningu
Summary: Luffy can't find his crew and stays with a teenage girl for the night, hidden from her parents. Luffy x Reader written at request.


"Phew!" Luffy sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow. He perched on top of a tall dragon statue.

You pause, thinking you'd heard a voice from within the garden.

You'd lived your entire life with your parents, which was only 17 years. They'd retired to a small island when you were an infant, due to your 'poor health.'

In reality, you were perfectly fine, they just wanted a reason to keep you sheltered.  
>You step out of the small shrine where you were waiting for your dinner. It was late afternoon and the setting sun was beginning to turn the sky a brilliant gold. You meander through the elegant gardens, and stop once you see a yellow straw hat sitting abandoned on the ground.<p>

"Huh." You bend over, picking it up. It looked worn, but taken care of. "One of the gardeners must've left it..." You pop in onto your head and start to walk back to the shrine.

Luffy scanned the area, searching for his fallen hat. He spotted it bobbing up and down as the wearer walked through a corridor formed by the flowery hedges.

"Oi! Come back, hat!" He howled, stretching his arm across the garden. He grabbed onto a birdbath, launching himself into it and smashing it to pieces.

You scream as a boy wearing a red vest rockets past you and into a birdbath. His arm had _stretched._ The boy hops up, apparently unharmed, and turns to look at you.  
>"Hey!"<p>

You scream again and bolt towards the mansion.

"Give me back my hat!" The boy yells, running after you.

You don't get far before the boy catches you, literally. His arms stretched and wrapped around your waist securely.

"Gotcha!" You are thrown backwards, slamming into the boy's chest.

He immediately snatches his hat from you and puts it on his own head.

"P-Please don't hurt me," you stammer, reciting what your parents had told you to say if you came across a dangerous stranger. "I'll give you anything, gold or jewels."

"Eh, I don't want that right now." He inserts a finger into his nose nonchalantly.

"Wh-Who are you?"

"I'm Luffy." He pulls his finger out of his nose. "The man who will become the Pirate King!" He grins widely.

"P-Pirate King?" You sit up, staring at him confusedly.

"Yep!"

"What's a Pirate King?"

"You don't know who the Pirate King was?"

"I thought you were the Pirate King."

"I'm _going_ to be the Pirate King. The one who owns the world's greatest treasure, One Piece!"

"So you're a pirate prince?"

"Nope, just a pirate."

"What's One Piece?"

"It's a great treasure." Luffy explained. "The greatest treasure ever."

"Wow..." You say, your fear melting away in the presence of this strange boy.

"I'm hungry. Got any food?"

"[Name]!" Someone calls across the garden before you can reply. You shove Luffy into the hedge.

"Hide here for now! I'll bring you some food."

"Oh, okay. Bring lots!"

You hurry to meet your mother.

"[Name!] Are you alright? I heard voices, and then you screamed..." Your mother looks at your dirtied clothes and mussed up hair.

"I'm fine...It was one of the gardeners. I found his hat and he accidentally scared me, and I fell into the bushes."

Your mother frowns.  
>"Which one? Where is he? I'll have him fired!"<p>

"I-It's fine. I'm really hungry, is dinner ready?"

She relaxes a bit.

"Yes, but lets get you cleaned up a bit, dear."

After you'd washed up, you grab as much food as you can carry and run back to the spot where Luffy was hiding. However, you instead find him wandering the garden.

"I told you to stay hidden!" You say as you both settle in the grass to eat. Luffy looks delighted at the amount of food you'd brought.  
>"Ooh, it looks great!"<p>

You scowl a bit as he offers no explanation on why he'd left his hiding place and proceeds to shove food into his mouth.

"So, um, Mr. Luffy..." You fiddle with a carrot nervously. "I want to hear more about you becoming the Pirate King...So, could you stay here?"

"Nope." He says through a mouthful of food. You grab his hands pleadingly. "Please, Mr. Luffy? Just for tonight! I'll give you all the food you want!"

He paused, contemplating your offer.

"Well, I can't find my nakama anyway..."

"Thank you!" You sit back, smiling a bit.

"Your name's [Name], right? How come you don't know about the One Piece?"

"Oh...Well, my parents have kept me here my entire life. I've barely left the house and they don't tell me anything..."

Luffy laughed loudly.

"You're stupid! Why don't you just leave?"

"I don't have anywhere to go!" You snap.

"Become a pirate."

"I don't know how."

"Just get a crew and a ship. It helps if you're strong, too."

"Are you strong?"

"Yep!" He placed a hand on his bicep, flexing and grinning hugely.

"Is that why you can...Stretch?"

"Well, I ate the gomu gomu fruit." He frowned a bit.

"Oh, a fruit. Are there any others?"

"Only one gomu gomu fruit. But there's a fruit that my nakama ate. She can make her arms grow out of surfaces. Like she could make her arms grow out of someones back and snap their neck!"

"O-Oh. She sounds scary..."

Luffy laughed again.

"Robin's not scary."

You can't help but smile a bit at his carefree grin. Luffy tells you all about his previous adventures, and about his nakama.

Soon, it was dark, and the moon was rising.

"We'd better go inside." You say, getting to your feet. Your stomach muscles felt thoroughly excercised from laughing so much. "I'll have to get you to my room without my parents seeing you..."

"Where's your room?" Luffy said, standing and rolling his shoulders.

"Up there." You say, pointing to one of the dark windows of the mansion. Luffy wraps his arm around you and stretches his other arm up to the windowsill, hopping into the luckily open window.

"W-Well, that was exciting." You say after he'd set you down, a little winded. "I'll be right back. Stay here."  
>You go downstairs and meet your parents in the main hall.<p>

"Sweetie! When did you come inside?"

"I'm going to bed now. Could I get extra breakfast tomorrow? Lots of extra?"

"Well, I guess-"

"Good night!" You turn and dart back to your room, shutting the door behind you.

You plunk yourself onto your bed, watching Luffy as he observed the items on your dresser.

"So, Luffy, what did you do after you defeated Moria?"

"Well, my nakama got their shadows back, then this big bear guy came. He knocked us all out and left afterwards. Zoro got all hurt, too, but I guess it was just from fighting the bear guy."

"Did Zoro win?"

"He must've. Bear-Guy didn't come back." Luffy grinned.

"That's good." You smile and stand. "I guess I can let you sleep in my bed tonight." You pick up a book wrapped in brown paper, barely thinking, and stick it under the mattress as usual. Your friend supplied you with such books. You didn't know much about pirates, but you did know about the contents of that book: Sex.

"Thank you for telling me about your adventures, Luffy. I'll bring you breakfast tomorrow and then you can go."

"What was that book?"

"Uh, it was nothing. Er- Something boring. A cookbook."

"Oh, Sanji'd like that. Lemme see!"

"I lied, it wasn't a cookbook."

"What is it?"

"Er..."

"Let me see!"

You begrudgingly pull out the book again and hand it to him.

"Oh, it's about this stuff." He said, after opening to a random page. "I guess if your parents don't tell you much, you have to read about it."

"Yeah..." You fidget nervously. "I've never done it before, either..." You immediately regret saying that and clench your jaw.

"Really?" Laughed Luffy. You bite the inside of your lip and nod faintly. Luffy grinned devilishly.

"Shi-shi...I could show you."

"Buh-What?!"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes." The word escaped your lips before you could even think. You pause, contemplating your decision. "Yes," You repeat. "Show me how."

You come over to the bed.

"What should I do?" You ask.

"Whatever you want." You reach over, grabbing the collar of his vest and pulling him towards you, kissing him square on the lips. You kneel on the bed, leaning into the kiss. Luffy kisses you back, turning his head slightly to the side. His tongue darts into your mouth and teases you; you press against him, amorous feelings growing already in your chest.

You felt hot, your breath coming hard through your nose. You pull away for a moment, catching your breath. Luffy licks his lips quickly, and puts his hands under your shirt, fondling your breasts. You bite your lip and peel off your top, moving onto his lap and placing your hands on his chest.

He attempts to unhook your bra and fails, and you unhook it yourself with a smile.

His eyes watch your breasts as they bounce lightly, free of any restraint. He licks his lips again, and you can't tell if you're panting because you're nervous or not.

Luffy kisses your collarbone, his long dark lashes brushing against your skin. He moves down, kissing over your breasts and nipples. You squirm a little pleasurably, and he suddenly pushes you off his lap and pulls off your pants.

"L-Luffy..."

He pulls off your panties, sliding them off completely and tossing them away. You sit up, messily kissing his lips and then moving down, kissing up and down his neck. He throws his head back, his hat already discarded and his hair a black mess. You touch his chest and rub his shoulders, sucking lightly on his neck. He gives a small moan, and your heart flutters in your chest.

You keep kissing, nipping, and sucking as he begins to pant faster. He moans more, his eyes half-lidded. You open his vest and slide it off his shoulders, running your fingertips along his hips, continuing to kiss his neck. He pushes you back onto the pillows, almost roughly, and crouches down like a cat.

Luffy grabs your thighs lightly and laps lightly at your womanhood. "Unh-Luffy..."

He moves closer, his tongue swirling around the folds and lightly touching the area around your clit. You squirm, moaning and gasping. He eats you out slowly, as if enjoying the taste of a juicy fruit. He sucked and licked like you were the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted.

"Y-You taste so sweet..." He moaned, raising his head. He looked as if he were drunk off of you.

You sit up, grabbing his wrists. Your bare chest bumps against his as you tie them behind his back, taking advantage of his rubber body. You smirk, pushing him back onto the bed.  
>"Can't do much when you're tied up, huh?" You say as you straddle his hips. He struggled uselessly beneath you. You bend down, kissing his neck, and he immediately calmed down. You move back, pulling down his pants. His cock is almost completely erect. You kiss the exposed pink tip, and Luffy gives an unexpectedly loud moan, throwing his head back into the blankets. You close your mouth around his cock and begin to suck.<p>

Luffy comes much sooner than you expected, a loud cry escaping his lips as he struggled helplessly. Panting and sweaty, he sits up, finally free. You swallow, wiping his salty seed from your chin.

Luffy places his hands on your shoulders, pushing you back into the pillows again. "Just stay down this time." He says, kneeling in front of your open legs.

He grabbed a bottle on the nightstand, a bottle of coconut oil. He poured some onto his dick and then slowly pushed into you, pouring a little more of the sweet-smelling oil as he did. You saw stars and felt the euphoria spreading through you like fire as you threw your head back, crying out.

Once he was all the way in, he began to thrust in and out, your body rocking with each thrust. You moaned and panted his name, and he came inside you with a loud moan of his own.

Luffy pulled out, cuddling up against you, his black hair sticking to his sweaty face. You smile and kiss the scar on his cheekbone, and then get up.

You wash up in a basin on the dresser, and when he refused to get up, poured the water on Luffy. He uses your blanket to dry himself off, and the two of you cuddle on the dry side of your bed.

You wake up early the next morning and get dressed, leaving Luffy asleep. Before the maid came, you wake him with a kiss and make the bed.

When you hear her coming down the hall, you shove Luffy into the closet.  
>"Keep quiet!" You hiss, and jump into bed.<br>The maid enters, pushing a cart loaded with food.

"Good morning, mistress."

"Good morning." You say with a smile.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, very well. I had a lovely dream."

"What about?"

"About a black-haired prince. He had a scar...here." You brush your cheek where Luffy's scar was.

"A prince with a scar? My, he must've gotten it protecting a beautiful maiden like yourself." You held back a reply saying how he'd stabbed himself in the face.

The maid leaves, and moments later Luffy bursts out of the closet.  
>"I smell food!"<p>

"Shh! Not so loud." You take some food for yourself and leave the rest for Luffy. After he finishes, you kiss his cheek.

"Thank you, Luffy. I hope you'll really become the Pirate King."

"I definitely will." He grins, and goesfor the open window.

"Wait-"

He jumps out without another word.

"Your hat!" You throw it out the window to him, and he catches it and sticks it on his head with a wide grin.


End file.
